Priority Mail
by Decorated
Summary: His work in Xadia done, Callum returns home. Rayla remains behind. Letters ensue. A followup to Hard Priorities.
1. First Letter (November, Year 1)

Hey Fawn.

It's been a month since I've last seen you. I can't believe that that happened so fast. Yasra and I spent a week and a half flying without much happening. We stopped by Otark's and he was just so angry at me for hiding who I was. Wish you could've been there to translate, I understood like a quarter of his rant. Of course he stuffed us full of fresh food and we ended up eating way more than we should have which brings me to the next stop.

We stopped by Larwein to trade for some rations. Talaar and Selchin are still the same, even after the shock with the templars. Kel apparently broke into their place at night and tied them up. It sounded terrifying, but I guess that's how she was. They found Torlan upstairs after getting saved by some guard. It must've been a shock, they don't use that room right now. It happened in the one we were in, too. As for Kel, I'm still trying to figure out if she had any family that I should be contacting. Nothing so far.

Yasra and I walked across the border to make sure they wouldn't try to shoot us down. Lessa, Otane, Helmond and Anzha are there, fortifying the border on the Xadian side. Toward the Xadian side. Also a sun elf named Janai. She reminds me a bit of my Aunt, just the way she carries herself. They know about the armistice and all that but they're not trusting it, too much. I also have my doubts, a bit. It's hard to trust anything Raszagal puts out after our personal debacle. Have I mentioned how much I miss you? I love you. I'll just write that whenever it comes to mind.

Turns out the steely Queen Aanya of Duren is a hugger in private. And a crier. She's really torn up about Ezran. A lot of people liked the little man and I miss him so terribly, especially now that I'm back at the twin towers. I'm guessing it's also the pressure coming off her shoulders. She was the chief negotiator at the border after Ez had gone. I don't know how he managed it, it sounds like a crazy job for a crazy king. I love you.

So now I'll ask you to sit down, if you aren't already comfortable. Grab something you can squeeze and take a deep breath.

Claudia was just shocked to see me. She probably expected more letters and more warning. I just didn't want to waste my arrows on a page that says `Yeah, we're still flying and stuff`.

I know you probably won't like hearing this, but she's still interested. She says she respects what we have and that she's just trying to get over herself. That's obviously never easy. Don't worry though, she's not making any moves and you know I'd tell you if she did. I took her back to the Twin Towers, there's no point in having her waste away at the Breach, there's no laboratory there.

She rode behind Yasra, don't even think about it.

That was still uncomfortable, even just to watch! Claudia's not fond of elves, still and Yasra is just so disgusted by her dark magic. They made conversation like two angler-pufferfish, trying not to inflate each other!

Viren's just… gone. Soren's hopefully still looking for him, we obviously don't have much news from him.

So now I'm officially home and I just can't get a grip. There's so much stuff to do! My dad had my mom to share the responsibility. Ez had Corvus, apparently. Can you come save me, please? I love you. Even just kick Opeli in the butt a little! She is just so annoying with her constant scolding and worry and AAAAAAAAAA!

You know it's bad when I write out a scream. I'm sitting here, bent over more paper than I've ever seen in my entire life and I'm an artist! She says I have to have an overview of the kingdom. I'm just baffled as to how that's supposed to all fit in my head! I know I have a good memory and all but, what?! Why do I need to know about the crop yield of Aberg?! Title of a random piece of paper I just picked out. Joy!

I don't wanna complain too much in case you have it way worse. I really hope not, though. Since, you know, I love you.

I drew you a picture of my face in the mirror. The frown is real. They made me a new crown, for whenever that goes on my head, permanently. I had to try it on. Opeli's still figuring out the whole coronation thing.

I'm thinking of trying to grow out the beard. I'm hoping it'll give my face some sort of definition. It just looks really patchy and stupid right now.

Let me know your unbiased opinion.

Please send me a letter back, soon.

I miss you.

I love you.

Callum

P.S. Jelly tarts are problematic. I just dropped some filling on the letter, so, sorry for the red splotch. It's not blood.


	2. First Answer (November, Year 1)

Hi King Dummy,

Life here is okay. They're having us do community living, basically. We farm for our own food, not in someone's service, we work together to make a bit of a life here. It's a small village and we're not even enough to fill three-quarters of the houses, so at least there's a bit of room for everyone.

First I wanna talk about your own letter a bit and wanna let you know how much I miss you. When that arrow came for me, I had my hands in the dirt, digging out a cluster of dipplings for dinner. The others were outside, too, so I didn't wanna open it up right away. Now I'm sitting in my bungalow, in front of the window, with a candle next to me, and I'm just grinning. Thanks for the letter, it made me really happy. I was gonna write soon, but I lost track of time a bit over the past week. So much to do in late autumn.

It's neat that Raszagal gave you a permanent escort and a flying Peryton. They're super rare and don't live for very long, so be sure to give him lots of love. Taking you home, he really deserves it. I hope Yasra behaves in Katolis and doesn't get too many crooked looks.

Otark's a big goof and it's good to know he was okay with you without the makeup. I was kinda hoping he would be that sort since I liked him. I really hope you're mindful of your eating, it'd be a little sad if you went back to the princely flab that you walked off in Xadia.

I really hope you get that that was a joke. Just to make sure. It's hard to put a light ribbing into a letter without sounding like a big jerk.

Talaar and Selchin. Did you give them back the book? I never really got the chance to read it all the way. It's so strange thinking about that room, now, it feels like ages ago. I'm still getting the fuzzies though. Here's where I realize again how much I miss you. During the day when it's busy, I barely notice, but then I get home, eat, lie down, alone and it's still just a bit strange. I feel a bit dumb writing this but I'm glad for the ring. Everytime I look at it, it tells me about that look you gave me, up in the cabin.

As for Kel, I guess it'd be nice for you to have some closure. I guess, her family, if she has one, deserves to know. Hopefully they won't hate you for what you had to do.

When you got to the border, were Noli and Honsa there, too? You didn't mention them, so I'm wondering. Good to hear Lessa's okay. I think I know Janai, hearsay-wise. She's some famous Prime Legate, but I can't remember what she did to stand out. I guess not everyone can have as good a memory as you, dummy. Them not trusting the Assembly isn't surprising, it's kind of what I'm picking up from the outside. People are very unhappy with all that happened. The Queen's been busy cleaning house. From what I know, Selendis and Zeratul aren't Regents anymore and Sol Regem's dead. I think this could be the first time that Moon isn't being guided by Archdragons. It's kinda weird.

I miss Ez too. It's kinda weird because I miss him like I miss you, but I'll see you again. I wonder if that feeling's ever gonna be easier to face than it is now. Sorry if the ink's a bit splotchy there. I couldn't help it. About Aanya, I don't know what to say. I don't know anything about her, sorry, but if they need a crazy king, I guess they have you, now!

When I read that line about sitting down the first time, I was already in bed. It's comfortable enough.

You're right, it wasn't easy to read. I'm a worrier, what can I say, but I also trust you. I also can't expect her to just flip from liking you to not, so, just be careful with her. Again, I trust you. Maybe not her, though. Call me unfair if you want. It's hard not to feel jealous of her right now, spending time with you. How weird that is, though. She probably feels something similar about me, heh.

I just spent a bit of time twisting the ring and smirking like an idiot. I love you, and I can see why humans like that sort of reminder that someone loves them back. It's a good tradition. The first week was really weird, having it. It was like I always felt it. Now it's just part of my hand. When I take it off for dirty work, it's missing and I catch myself looking for it all over only to grok that it's on my nightstand at home.

Her riding behind Yasra, oh man, I would pay you actual human money to have seen that. Please tell me you can draw me a picture for the next letter, I could use the laugh!

Viren can stay gone as long as he stops hurting people. I hope he got eaten by a Banther, that way he at least had some purpose in life. Soren's another sore point. Heh, that's funny, though, isn't it? He tried to murder me. I'm starting to feel like I say that about a lot of people you like. When I get out, meeting them is going to be one of the most awkward things I ever do.

Callum the king has a lot to do. Just make sure you don't forget about Callum the person. I don't know if Opeli tells you to take breaks, so I will. Take a day off, ever so often. Relax. You can't control it all. Soon enough I'll be there to help out. As much as my common elf hands, heart and head can, anyway. I feel like I'll have a lot to learn, first. I can absolutely kick her in the butt for you, but I'll use my common elf feet for that.

I don't know if I have it worse. It's just different problems.

As for the picture - lose the beard until it actually grows, dummy, you look like a rotting head of brassica. I don't mind you with a crown, but you look just so unhappy. I'm sorry about the splotches, I had another moment over your cute mug, heh. I'll pin it over my bed. Keep sending me pictures of you, please.

So, about my own life, where to start?

The place is called Arrias. It's on a warmish, low plateau on the jungle-side Wall of Fire somewhere and there's about fifteen people here with me. Everyone has their own little farm to tend. It's kinda busy when you're scrambling to plant and harvest, collect firewood for the winter and learn all these new things. Even though I just came in, I have enough food for the winter, there's staff that tends all the farms when there's nobody there.

Almost everyone's really nice, they're not terrible people. A lot of them are like me, disobeying orders, dodging the draft after signing up for it, that sort of thing.

There's one murderer, Zala, but she's just sad about what she did, so not dangerous or anything. She was drunk when she killed her summand and reported herself to the civvies. I actually feel bad for her. Her house is next to mine and I'm sure we can hear each other sob at night. She's getting to be a pretty good friend, now that I think about it. She's a little younger than Lessa, I'm guessing.

My only real gripe is that there's this one guy who has a serious issue about giving me space. The guards told me if he doesn't leave me alone when they're not looking, I have permission to rough him up. The warden said they're looking to have him moved away, but that can take a bit because he hasn't actually done anything more than spouting bull.

His name is Ravak. He's probably around twenty-three, twenty-five and in here for something he doesn't wanna tell people. He won't shut up about my body. It's seriously creepy. He's so much older, it really makes me uncomfortable. If he was our age, it would still not be okay, but at least I'd get that maybe they're not really getting what they're saying. I know better and I'm not the smartest on the topic, so he probably knows exactly what he's doing.

I'm honestly just waiting for him to say something bad when the guards aren't there to set him straight for me! I'll polish that turd to a purple shine! Why can't everyone be as cute and courteous as you, dummy?

Sorry about the sloppy writing, I hope you can still read all that. He just makes me so mad! He turns everything I do or say into something dirty!

I'll give you an example. They asked me what I was in for and I told them. Queue weird looks and a half-friendly interrogation, obviously. His only question was about your size and how often we did things. I don't mean how tall you are, and I don't mean kissing. The guards locked him in his house for a day after that. He really needs help. Preferably from my balled fist. This is the first time I'm begging for an opportunity to hit someone, it's that bad!

Sorry, I'm rambling. I've just never had that sort of thing happen to me and it bothers me. He even made fun of my title, saying that I'm no Lady. I can guess what he means by that.

I'll stop writing about him now, it's bad enough that he has me angry enough to want to hurt him. I don't want to pass that feeling on to you. Probably too late, though, sorry.

On a more positive note, I now know how to grow dipplings, sort of. Zala said I'm pulling them out too soon, but the tenders told me it was time. I'll wait until she pulls hers. If they're nicer, I'll leave mine in a bit longer next year.

If you ever get the chance to farm a bit, I'd recommend it. It's calming, in a weird way, and there's something really satisfying about eating food that you made from scratch-scratch.

The winter crop is brassica. I'm gonna be running out of recipes to try and cook and preserve it all. We'll see.

Draw me more pictures for my wall, don't forget!

I'm gonna wet-kiss this letter and hope the spit imprint makes it to you.

That's super romantic, right?

I miss you, so much.

I love you, so much.

Please be well.

Your Queen Rayla

P.S. I sniffed your letter. I think I'll enjoy the occasional jelly tart.


	3. Second Letter (December, Year 1)

Hey Fawn,

It's really strange having to wait for a month before answering a letter. They really need to think that rule over.

I'm guessing by now, winter's caught up to you, too. I miss Banther Lodge. When you're home, we should go build some snow halflings.

It's hard to imagine you as a farmer. I have a mental image of you, mixed with Otark. It really doesn't work. On that note, I'm really glad I have all those drawings of you in my sketchbook. Are you sure you don't want to learn to draw in the mirror?

Speaking of, I've sent a few pictures of me smirking like an idiot to make up for the last one, and of Clauds behind Yasra. No beard for now, as you can see. Thanks for that vegetable comparison, too. I always thought I was two potatoes from a shepards' pie.

Yasra is keeping to herself. She's got quarters at the Twin Towers and doesn't want to worry the guards. I feel like people are starting to be okay with her around, especially since she's taken off her massive armor.

As for my eating habits? Yeah, I have to admit I'm not giving it my all. I spend so much time just sitting and reading and talking. Eating is something that happens more than I plan for it. It's okay, though, I have a cook and I still do the exercises you showed me. Yasra's giving me sword fighting lessons and her style is really different from Soren. I'm still terrible at it, so don't expect any wonders.

I gave them back the book, yes. You still haven't really told me what it was about. Would you care to fix that?

Re-reading your letter makes me miss you a lot. Like you said, it's the downtime that really hurts. I don't have a lot of it. I feel like the ring's still weird on my finger, maybe cause I wear two now, the other is a sigil ring. I'm glad that I can look at it and feel like you're looking at yours the same way. I love you loads and I can't wait to come get you.

I still haven't found anything about Kel's family, but the ambassador to Del Bar is helping me out, now, so maybe? I don't really care if they hate me, Kel attacked us, not the other way around.

For some reason, this all still hurts. I just spent a bit of time almost crying. Maybe it's because of my good memory but I will just never be able to forget what I did and what she looked like before and after. I'm looking for some sort of closure, I guess.

Noli I didn't see - more about her in a bit - but Honsa was there. She was so unhappy about you getting locked up, she made me promise to tell her when I'm going to get you. She wants to be there, apparently. Let me know if you're okay with that. I actually feel really bad for not writing about her now, I just kinda forgot with all the other stuff that's going on. I remember her, but she didn't come to mind when I was writing.

Yeah Sol Regem is dead. I heard about it. Apparently he didn't even put up much of a fight. That might be propaganda though. Raszagal is sending me letters ever so often, and it looks like she's busy making some changes to how Xadia is being governed. Take some power away from her own people. That can't be easy, but the elves aren't interested in having a repeat of that whole conspiracy thing.

Ez is still so raw for me. I was in his room the other day. Just had to take another break there to not smudge the ink. There's just so many memories here, and they all make me sad, even the ones that I used to feel happy about. I just gotta find peace with him at some point. I don't know how that'll work though. Amaya was difficult. My mom was hard. My dad was hard. He's just impossible.

Since my last letter, Claudia has been really reserved around me, which is just a bit strange. It almost feels a bit like talking to a funnier version of her dad when she's really focussed. I wonder if she's gonna go back to the way she was or if this is just our new normal. It's not like she hasn't had a lot of stuff happen to her, that changes people. She has this white streak in her hair now, says it was a spell to heal Soren's back after he was attacked by that dragon. Dark magic really hurts it's users.

Good to know you trust me. Don't feel bad for being worried. I wish you were here, too. Writing it just puts my heart in a vise. I need you back.

We haven't made any progress on Viren. Soren came back for a bit, though and he's actually more okay now than he was before. I think getting his butt handed to him by us helped his attitude with me a bit. I shouldn't gloat, it's just that I remember him handing me mine every day.

I do take a bit of time off here and there. Mostly to just sleep. I don't do that enough. Too much to do. On that note; I want your opinion on a few things. I can't tell you critical stuff, like military strategy and so forth but I want to get you used to having a say. Trust me it's weird to say something in passing or as a what-if and the next day it's real and done. I got really careful with the words I say out loud.

So, first, I want to make up a holiday for February. It doesn't have one yet and I wanna do something kinda xadian-ish, if you can think of something.

Second, can you tell me topics we could put on the Katolin syllabus for ten year old kids that would be kinda neat to know about elves? They're learning a lot of half truths and hearsay and I wanna fight that.

Thank you, fawn.

My coronation went without a hitch. I wanted to talk about us a little in my speech, but Opeli reminded me of the fact that my mouth has magic powers now more than ever. I want to mention you so bad, but I also get her point of view. It'll be easier for people when you're actually here, we don't want them to think I'm insane or unconvincingly trying to avoid marrying some random prince.

'No, I swear I have a fiance, she just lives in Xadia right now!'

See what I mean? It sounds like a lie. But don't worry, we'll get them ready for you soon enough. Opeli is working that out, actually with Helmond's help of all people.

Anzha and him showed up one day with Noli in tow. Anzha is not doing well and Helmond didn't want to stay at the Breach. They also don't feel safe in Xadia right now.

That Sky elf Legate we met on the road, Otane, was murdered recently, I don't know much about it. They think it's because he was part of their group at the border. Feels like there's so many people out there still hoping for war. It's depressing.

So that's why they came here, for Anzha and Noli. I feel like Helmond's summand is here one moment and then not. It's really sad to see. Noli has mellowed out a lot. I think that's mostly cause she knows her dad is okay with humans. She really loves him. No offense to him, but he wasn't a good dad and I really don't get her relationship with him. It's really cute to see him take care of his family now, though.

I kinda hope we'll have that when we're their age.

Not much else has changed this month, other than a lot of small stuff that I don't think is interesting to talk about, so let me get to your stuff, finally.

Zala and I have that crime in common, so I'm glad you were able to make a friend. Hard to judge her too hard knowing what that's like. It must be worse for her cause it was her summand. I'd hug her if she was okay with it.

You're right, reading about Ravak made me really angry, every time I pulled out your letter. I've met a few people like that in my life and none of them I wanna be friends with. I'd be lying if I said I never had a single dirty thought. Saying them out loud when the other person's already made it clear that they don't care for it, that makes it disgusting. His question was wrong on so many levels. I'm just really confused why he'd even ask it. What does he get out of even a truthful answer? Gossip? Laughs? I don't get it.

I'm not rooting for you to catch him out on his own. I feel like you gotta be careful to not get into fights, no matter what the guards say. I can't imagine being locked up with people gets easier once you beat someone up. Maybe though? I mean you'd prove that messing with you has a price, I guess. You'd know better than me, either way. I'm just worried about you.

I always thought dipplings were kinda like potatoes. Did Zala pull hers yet? How'd they turn out? I'm not good with plants. I once killed a cactus by letting it dry out. Plus, there's so much other stuff I need to learn first.

The spit imprint made it. You're disgusting and so adorable it makes me blush, even now, after reading your letter so much that the paper's all floppy and worn. It's part of my day now, to pull it out before going to bed. I'm really excited for your answer.

I won't kiss this letter, but I put some of a cologne I've started wearing on it. Tell me if you like it. My tailor says a scent makes a big difference in how people see you and I feel like I need to take everything I can get to make myself respectable.

Especially when next month, the Pentarchy is meeting for the new year's address on January 6th. It'll be weird, sitting in that throne, too. I've played catch with Ez in the hall of meeting, years and years ago. I wonder if it still looks the same.

You're a Lady. No doubt about it. Don't let anyone tell you different.

I love you.

Callum

P.S. Moonberry Jelly tarts need to be a thing.


	4. Second Answer (December, Year 1)

Hi Callum,

Time just flies past. Two months ago I saw you last. I miss you so bad. I've spent way too much time crying over your letter, I still am. I don't wanna make you wait for my reply though, so sorry if there's splotches everywhere.

Dousing the letter with cologne was a good idea. I like it, it's very nice. I'm glad that Zala told me to make a copy of my first letter when I sent it, otherwise I'd have a hard time keeping track of our topics.

The pictures. You look more okay with the crown and a lot cleaner without the beard. Both of that makes me happy. I don't know what a potato is, actually. I'm guessing Shepard's pie is made from them though?

I don't like you comparing yourself with Zala. She murdered her summand out of anger at his gambling habit. That's not like you killing in self defense. I like her, but she's a murderer. You aren't.

She shares something with you though, she loves art, and did a sketch of me for your Excellence's enjoyment. At least I hope it's enjoyable, I'd just finished cleaning ash out of my stove and I'm just smudged black. She didn't think I'd like to know, so now you're getting prisoner Rayla, cross legged on the boring floor in her boring, technically white linen housewear looking like I rolled in boring dirt. Thanks Zala. I guess I'll have to learn myself, I'll ask her if she can give me a few pointers.

Yasra and Claudia; They both look so uncomfortable, it's great. Well not great, great, but you know, funny.

Yasra; Yeah people would be threatened by a six foot five elf warrior, especially if she wore armor. I'm glad she's with you, keeping you safe. Also nice of her to teach you. I figure her style might be more yours, anyway. You're less flexy than I am and a lot slower, too. A wet towel with a big sword, just like an Auxilia milite! That was a joke, again.

The book; You already know. It's about the bloom. We used the it to study, remember? Of course you do, but maybe you hadn't really thought about it.

I love you loads and loads too and can't wait to be out. That's a long while still. It feels fast and slow at the same time. Really weird. I'm still twiddling the ring whenever I've nothing to do, which isn't often. So I do look at it the same way you do.

I'm okay with Honsa coming with to pick me up, why not? Thanks for asking, anyway.

It's really crazy to think that I'll get out to a world I haven't really lived in for three years. We only ever get bits and pieces from the outside.

About Ez, I'm really sorry. Wish I could give you a hug right now. That sounded like you really need one. I figure a wound like that doesn't ever really heal, it just wanders into the background where it sometimes surprises you with pain. I have a few of those. I love you. Please don't let it get you down. I know it's hard.

Claudia being reserved isn't the worst. She working with focus just means that we're gonna know more about her dad eventually. Do you really think she changed cause of things other than us getting together? I'm kinda hoping I didn't help ruin your friendship with her.

Wow, you're giving me things to do? Don't you know using a prisoner for free labor is illegal? I'm kidding, I feel so important right now, putting down these answers. By royal decree, my two orders, haha!

February holiday could be the 16th. Moonshadow elves celebrate the end of the Sconi-Bretain war then, calling it `Immel and Hastwyn` after the two leaders who made peace. Feels a bit suggestive of our hopes to make lasting peace, so I think that'd be perfect.

I'm not good at knowing what humans would be able to pick up at that age. I say get in contact with someone who knows what they're talking about for that, a teacher or something. I'm sure they'd talk to Helmond or Yasra and come up with something better than I could.

Coronation. I really wish I could've been there. Seen you in your best kingly form. That you have to be careful about saying stuff stinks a bit but I'm also getting why you can't say stuff out loud without being able to prove it. Do you think you might get people offering you marriages now that you're king?

Wow, Katolis Castle must be known as the elf house at this point, no? With Helmond, Anzha, Noli and Yasra around, I mean. It's good to hear Helmond's helping his summand and their daughter's not trying to kill you. I'm sure we'll do fine when we're old. That topic makes me cry, too, stop it!

Zala wouldn't be okay with hugs. She doesn't want people touching her. Her Dipplings didn't turn out much bigger or nicer than my own, ha!

I'll stop writing about Ravak. I don't want this letter to be the reason you're upset every day. He's being handled. Don't worry about it, he's just saying words I don't like. Not like I listen to him. Trust me when I say I'm not actually spoiling for a fight with him. Kicking his butt would mean I have to actually touch him. I really don't want to.

I miss you so much I'd give anything to get something like a hug from you, I wish they could send that by mail somehow. The kiss was kinda my attempt at doing that. I know it was maybe a bit icky, but hey, it was romantic! The cologne helps a bit, too, but it won't last super long I'm thinking.

I know you meant to cheer me up with that, but I don't need telling. I'm Lady Rayla and that's final, don't worry!

I love you,

Lady Rayla


	5. Ninth Letter (July, Year 2)

**This is after a time-skip, so don't be surprised if some references seem odd.**  
**You didn't miss a chapter.**

* * *

July 28th, 1023

Dear Lady Rayla,

Happy birthday! I'm hoping you celebrated your 17th, somehow.

I had to. It was terrible. I don't like people kissing my butt, and that was basically a day of that. The only thing worth mentioning was really Duren's gift. I told Aanya not to give me anything pompous, so she sent me a giant cake in the shape of a sixteen. Giant as in, ridiculous. It came in forty parts, Rayla, it was enough cake to feed the entire castle and its garrison, that's like a thousand people! That apparently counts as `not pompous` in Duren. I really need to start thinking my own gifts through more, yikes, I don't want to insult anyone!

It could have been worse, Opeli planned a week-long feast but I told her to shove it. I have too much to do.

The last month's been terrible. I'm struggling to keep up with the day-to-day. I don't know if it's a good idea to put this in here but as you said, the guards seem to respect your privacy when it comes to the letters.

Help me with more good advice, please. Fen, my most important General, says there's a rebellion cooking in Rhodia and Vedevis, two of Katolis' northern provinces nearer the Breach and Duren. I really don't know what to do. The council says to put it down by showing up with an army and just hoping that it won't come to blows. I don't think that's a good idea. It would make the situation more complicated.

You said Zala got into a fight with Ravak over you. I know you don't want to talk about him, but you can't just drop something like that without details. From what I know of her, she's usually quiet and meek. What did he do?

Claudia blew up the coin. Literally. One day I wake up to this massive explosion in the courtyard and her cackling like a maniac. The thing didn't have a scratch on it. She's just so frustrated with it. Here's what we know so far, you'll notice the list hasn't gotten much longer since last month.

The coin can't be damaged (She proved that really well. Took us an hour to find the thing!)

The coin doesn't reflect people or animals, the sky, its surroundings. Basically nothing but direct light, like the sun, moon, torches, that sort of thing.

It's some kind of weapon

It seems to vibrate a little when I put your pendant next to it

That's it. I get her anger, she's been at it for ten months now. She's gone through every book about magical devices in the library at this point. Viren probably took the books that had information about the coins. I told her to take a vacation and sent her to Point Sarai. It's the Royal Katolin beach house. She hates it there, apparently. She hates a lot of things, now. I wish I knew how to make her happy, it's sad to see her so angry all the time. It didn't use to be a part of her character, anger.

About Viren, Soren's last letter said that people saw him in a small village in the south. He's trying to figure out if that's true.

The Del Barian ambassador got back to me. So Kel doesn't have any more direct family as far as they can tell. The clan Ortis took the news of her death pretty well. They didn't like her much. I guess that's some closure? I don't know.

I'm really looking forward to when we can cook all those dishes you talked about together. By the time you're done, you're gonna be an amazing cook. Not that you weren't already. I still think about that fried grit soup we had under the arch.

Zala's drawings still never disappoint. I have all eight of them pinned to my bed's canopy. Your own are getting better, but I'll be honest, you're not doing yourself justice just yet. I don't wanna discourage you, I just found being honest is more helpful. While I get that Zala is critiquing you, I made some notes on the back of this letter, myself. I hope they help.

You're so beautiful, that hasn't changed. But looking back through the sketches she's been doing for us, I feel like you're getting even taller. Good thing I'm still growing a bit, too, can't have you outpace me. I know you said the horns count, but so what, it's not a competition! I don't want to be taller than you, I just want us to stay on the same eye level.

My beard is still giving me trouble. I want one like my dad's. Probably a pipe dream, haha. As you can see, I've asked the court painter to draw me in a more interesting pose for you this time, I'm sure at this point you have a wall covered with me pulling faces. So here's me sparring with Yasra. I feel like I'm getting a little better. I really wish I had someone to teach me more magic, though. I'm not made for sword and armor.

So here's the part where I'm asking you to sit for the third time since this whole mail-thing started. Kingsley, one of the members of the high council, told me that an Eveneran noble house is about to offer me the hand of one of their sons. It's a formality to turn them down, just like last time, so don't worry. Sixteen is still one of those ages where people will accept a simple 'no', but I think this is going to happen more and more now, just so you know what to expect. I'm already tired of it.

Opeli says it's still too soon to wear my ring to official outings. It's now almost impossible to take off, so I put it in my nightstand. I'm having it resized soon. I figure if you want the same for yours, you can probably fit it into the arrowhead. I can send it back next month.

Yours truly,

Callum


	6. Ninth Answer ( July, Year 2 )

August 1st, Second Year of Raszagal

Dear Lord Callum,

You're getting a bit formal with me, dummy. Writing a lot of letters for business? Poor bub. The picture didn't help with that, you look so regal and official in your fencing posture. This feels like the first time I'm getting mail from a king rather than my goofy fiance and I'm not sure I like the change in tone. Sorry.

I did sorta celebrate my birthday. We had a berry cake! It didn't manage to feed anyone but me, Zala, Onni and Konar, but it was tasty. Not pompous, though. Wish I could've had a slice of your snob-cake, was it any good?

That rebellion business sounds really serious. What are their motivations? Can you talk to them? Don't go in person. I agree with you, sending soldiers would make things worse. Don't the other royals have experience dealing with any of that stuff?

The fight Zala had with Ravak last month - sorry, I can honestly not remember what it was. They get into each other's hair a lot. Zala's just laying into him whenever he opens his mouth to say something disgusting to one of the women, which happens every day.

Ravak still enjoys messing with me, so I spend a lot of time sitting at home rather than hanging out with everyone else. Zala and Konar are such dears, looking after me, though. Onni's new but she's also at my house often.

It's kind of interesting that Konar gets along with Zala and her. He's probably Helmond's age, now, but he's not stuck up at all, he's very relaxed and, I don't know, chill? Remember, I told you he's in for arson and extortion, but apparently his sentence is long over. He just doesn't want to leave the life he's built for himself here. He's such a sweet old guy, it's hard to believe he's a criminal. Here we are, I guess.

The guards have been trying to catch Ravak doing something that they can lock him up for, but he's a coward so nothing ever comes of it. From time to time, they'll manage to buy us all some quiet by sending him off to do other work. The warden really wants him gone, so I don't doubt he's gonna get the boot sooner rather than later.

He got slapped by Onni recently. She got locked up for her good deed, and I can't say I blame the guards too much. Following rules is what they do, keeps things predictable for everyone here. Just sucks that there isn't a rule saying that you can't tell people whatever comes to your warped mind after they tell you to shut up. I mean there sort of is, but he skirts it constantly. If he threatened anyone, they'd probably lock him up.

Actually, Onni's an interesting character, too. She's a year younger than I am. Earthblood. Said she's here cause she stole a bunch of stuff from a store. I somehow doubt it, it sounded like a lie. She didn't commit on what she stole or had any real details about it. I like her though, she's really friendly and huggy, especially since I've been giving her a warm dinner every day. She really doesn't deserve Ravak's `attention`.

On that note, we finally found out what his reason for being here is, too. Are you sitting down?

Fraud.

Yeah. I was guessing he'd done something really horrifying, the way he acts. Turns out he ran a racket with fake shadow hawks. I know that sounds really weird, but I'm not surprised he's an unimpressive criminal. He's just a loser, even among other losers.

As for his rule-skirting, I'll give you another example. Zala broke her arm, so we've been taking care of her for most of the month. One day we're changing her bandages around her splint and Konar says; "Rayla, don't let these two poles slip out". Ravak heard it, made some remark about how I'm training for the Twin Towers. I'm kinda stuck guessing at what he means, since he's not actually brave enough to say it plainly. I know it's not wholesome anyway, cause he cackled like a total maniac.

Speaking of cackling maniacs, I feel bad for Claudia. I know what it's like to ram your horns against a problem and not get it to budge. Making her happy by sending her to a place she hates sounds like a bad plan. Joking, I'm guessing you didn't know beforehand.

Re-reading this paragraph, I'm a huge jerk! I just had 'cackling maniac' and, well, there it is. I don't mean to say she's like Ravak, yikes. Just to make that clear. Lately, you've talked a lot about her and she seems really determined to fix Viren's mistakes. I respect that.

I'm a bit jealous of her beach vacation, though. Take me there when I'm out, will you? It'll be around this time of year, too and I've never been to a un-frozen beach. Does it have sand or pebbles? Palm trees? I'm now realizing that asking for a summer beach vacay is maybe not such a good idea. The ocean is a lot of water, duh, and I catch sunburn like crazy. I guess every moonshadow does, I'm not special there.

Kel's clan sounds like they're nice people, whew. I hope it helped you to find out that she wasn't popular and has no family to be sad for her. Insert awkward one-armed hug here.

Most of the stuff I cook right now is kind of terrible. We don't have many spices, there's a small salt mine on the village grounds, that's mostly it. I've been looking for Boar's Pepper, but it hasn't really started sprouting yet.

Wait, so you're telling me you have a night sky filled with dirty Raylas!? I feel like every time Zala draws me, she makes a point of finding me in the worst situations. One would think a few weeks with her having a broken arm would get her to draw me clean for once, but the one I'm sending you this time is from when we were making jelly for her in her kitchen. I have cassia-mush on my cheek. Again, she didn't tell me! She's such a thankless jerk!

Also your critique helps. Zala's a good artist but she's not upfront about the things she thinks are wrong with my pictures. I wonder if she thinks I'd be offended?

Ah, there's the part where I blush like an idiot over a letter, again. I just can't help it. You wanting us on the same eye-level and calling me beautiful, yeah, that's sappy and I'm missing that a little. I love you, and I miss you.

I don't wanna lie. I cried a bit over this last paragraph. After writing it, I re-read your letter and you didn't put anything down like that. You gotta understand that I'm looking forward to every single letter I get from you, I'm waiting for them at the end of the month. I just need to know you love me. I've not even been here for a full year and already I feel like you're maybe forgetting about me. I don't wanna think that, I think you're just really busy and maybe you didn't even think it was a big deal not to put that phrase down again. But every other letter you've sent had it, and I can't help but wonder.

Please don't forget about me.

Rayla

P.S.

I slept over it and now I just feel like I overreacted. I didn't wanna end it like that, so here's a long post scriptum, I guess.

Beard. Yeah don't force it. I feel like you'll grow one soon enough. It might be weird kissing you with it? I'm not totally sure what you mean by `pipe dream`. From context, maybe it's saying you don't think it's gonna happen?

I'm glad you wrote about turning them down. Yesterday I didn't grok that that really was you saying you're still holding out for me. Is this the same family who offered you a daughter last month? If so, I'm shaking my head.

That you can't wear your ring all the time is sad. Mine still fits. Get it fixed soon.

I love you.

Don't forget.

Rayla


	7. Addendum, Ninth Letter ( July, Year 2 )

August 2nd, 1013

Fawn,

I'm a giant idiot. I needed to let you know how much I love and miss you, so I'm breaking the rules.

I'm so sorry, I won't make excuses. No matter how busy I get I should be making time for you. Your letters are special to me, too, and yes I have a night sky full of dirty Raylas. It doesn't matter if you are, I'll snuggle the stuffing out of you when I get to again, no matter if you leave a muddy imprint.

My ring is getting fixed right now.

I'm taking you to Point Sarai the day you get out and we'll spend the month there for both our birthdays, I promise. No palm trees, no, but fine, yellow sand. I'll help you with the ocean, don't worry.

I hope they're okay with me sending this before the month is over. I'll keep it short, in case that matters. Do they punish you if you get more letters than you're allowed?

Thanks for your advice.

I won't forget about you.

I love you.

I miss you.

Hugs,

Idiot Callum

P.s. I managed to fit a piece of fancy chocolate into the hawk's head. I hope you get it and it didn't mess up the letter. I stole it from the kitchen.

P.p.s. I love you! Sorry for being a butt!


	8. Sixteenth Letter ( February, Year 3 )

February 21st, 1024

Rayla,

I messed up, badly. I still don't know how to really process it all. Please forgive me.

I got Lessa killed.

For the holiday you suggested, Peace Day, I invited her to the Twin Towers to meet some human healers who were really interested in my stories about her. At the border, a group of my own crown guard picked her up to escort her here. On the way, they lost her. That's how they described it. They lost Lessa.

Later that same day, they found her body. When they carried her into the courtyard I thought I was gonna snap. This happened on my watch, in my country, under my guard's eyes, because of my invitation! Worse, I have no idea what actually happened! For all I know, they killed her themselves! They're all suspended until I can figure this out.

I told Honsa the day after I found out. She hasn't sent an answer yet, and I don't blame her. Xadia, though, wants an explanation, one that I can't give them. Suddenly they're interested in Lessa, after over a year of threatening her and Temek with court martial and getting nothing done. Now they notice. Politics disgusts me almost as much as Ravak does.

I just realized with a cold shock that they're going to use this thing to totally wreck all the effort I put into getting you out sooner. Once more, you're on the chopping block for someone else's mess, I'm so sorry. I can only hope we can figure this out, fast and get those negotiations back on track.

Helmond says they will want her body back, so I'm having her brought there in all the honors I can give her. She saved your life, and I cost her hers. I'm just so lost and sad and I can't figure out what to do beyond sending Helmond and Yasra to investigate. He really is the best person for that particular job, I don't trust my own agents with elves.

Yasra now wears Katolin armor. One with a big, fat helmet. She passes for human really easily like that.

In another bad turn, Noli passed mid this month. I guess her health breaking down like that over the past half year announced it a little, but Helmond's still devastated. Anzha doesn't seem to really understand, she isn't lucid most days. He said he's happy they were able to spend a year together as a family before it happened. Now he's looking forward to leaving the Twin Towers to investigate Lessa. I told him to leave Anzha here. I can't imagine her being out there would help her or the situation. He seems like he's having a hard time with her, too, now that she's totally unresponsive. It's even hard to just keep her fed. It sucks to say it, but I don't know if she's going to live for much longer, either.

I also have some vaguely good news. Claudia made some headway into the coin. She figured out that there's a spell that makes it suck up an animal. We now have a coin with a rat in it. She thinks that entire thing might be undo-able.

That means if Viren used a coin on Runaan, chances are he's actually alive and we can get him out. Gren's report lets us assume that. Let's be carefully positive here.

Viren's shown that he's willing to kill Royals for his goals. I don't want to hope for Ez.

The rebellion in the north wound down over the winter when they realized that we dirty middle-kingdom royals wouldn't actually let them starve. I wonder where they got the idea in the first place? Fen's just an okay tactician, but he's a great negotiator. Can't help but wonder how Ez and Amaya would have handled this.

I know I talk a lot about work in these letters, but even with all this bad news, I wanna let you know that I love you. Another letter means another drawing, so get ready for jelly-tart-face Callum. I, too, can be a messy eater.

You are really getting good with a pencil, fawn! So that's what Konar looks like, eh? I put him next to Onni and Zala's pictures over my desk. As I said, I'd feel kinda awkward to have them over my bed, hah!

When you told me that Onni was acting weird, I just had a bit of a laugh. She's in prison, so I imagine she would. Has she given you any more hints as to what could be wrong?

I can't tell you how happy I was to read that Ravak is getting moved elsewhere. All I can say is "finally!"

When you say stuff like "We're running out of bread" my brain starts panicking. Please tell me that was a temporary problem and you're not starving!

I also had another dream about you. They make me miss you even more than I do already.

Love you lots,

Callum


	9. Sixteenth Answer ( February, Year 3 )

February 23rd, Third Year of Raszagal

Hey Callum,

I messed up my hand, so instead of writing with my other one and making things hard to read, I asked Zala to write this for me. I hope that's okay.

You didn't get Lessa killed. Not everything that happens in Katolis is your fault. I know the other politicians won't see it that way, if they were reasonable people I wouldn't be stuck in here, either. Don't blame yourself.

I don't know what to say about it other than that. I was looking forward to maybe catching up with Lessa a bit more, but I guess that won't happen, now.

Zala said I should tell you that I have tears in my eyes. So there. Lessa dying makes me really sad, duh. Thanks, Zala.

You don't trust your own guard and agents? If that's so, you need to start cleaning house. Having people this close if you think they're being shifty and untrustworthy isn't a good idea. I can say that from very recent experience.

Yasra probably feels at home in any armor, as long as it's as heavy as I am. I just love the idea of her going to Veltis-Tiram like that and freaking out her Canon Guard friends.

Noli. I didn't have a single good second with her, but I still feel really bad for her. She wasn't old. It's not fair. I think that could be said about that entire family, though. Helmond wasn't a good dad and now both his kids are gone, right when he's working on changing that. Anzha, too. It's just so sad, all of it. Go to your bed, hug the blanket. I'll do the same. Maybe we'll feel it?

The news about the coin - now I'm feeling sick cause I'm so excited! I will kick you in the rear end if you just got my hopes up for nothing! I guess you did say `carefully` positive, though. I'll just lie here on my coals, then. Thanks.

Yeah, I don't know if that was a sarcastic thanks, either. Zala's laughing at me. (I am not! It was a small snicker!)

About Ez. I don't know, and I don't want to guess. In a lot of ways, I'd be even happier to hear that he's alright than I'd be about Runaan. He was just so young.

I'm glad the rebels gave you a chance to settle their issues. Food's always a sticking point in winter. You don't have to worry, the guards aren't letting anyone starve here, either. Not that we need their help, our little collective is keeping everyone stocked. (_ We _are keeping _her _stocked right now!)

We're sharing Onni's farm now, on top of our own. She got moved. Same with Ravak. Good riddance to him. I'm glad he isn't around anymore.

For Onni, I'm sad. She got into major trouble with the guards, I can't say exactly what happened. Maybe I can figure it out for another letter.

Jelly-tart Callum is joining throne-lounging Callum as one of my favourite pictures of you. It's just so you!

Maybe take down Onni's picture. I feel like it's not up to my standards anymore. Zala finally agreed to draw a clean Rayla, so that's what you're getting this time. Sleepy, bundled up, bedhead me. Sometimes there's just nothing to be done but stay warm. (Especially when you can't. Do take down the picture, Excellence, she doesn't want to see it again.)

Those dreams of yours. I really wonder about the details. Can't you at least give me a hint? I don't dream much. There's only one time I woke up in the middle of the night where I felt like you had just snuggled me. It was weird, but kinda nice. Maybe that was you and the blanket? I can't wait for those moments to be real, again. I miss you.

Love,

Rayla

(P.s. I read your last letter out to poor Rayla. I wanted to cheer her up and she didn't think much of it. With hindsight, I feel like I have to apologise, I disrespected your privacy. Please don't worry, your secrets are safe with me.

She's going to be okay.

\- Zala)


	10. Seventeenth Letter ( March, Year 3 )

March 29th, 1024

Rayla,

Please tell me you're okay! I've had a bad feeling about you after your last letter and I'm just stressing out over everything. I wake up with a pounding heart almost every night now and it takes me ages to get back to sleep. I'm not made to be king. Opeli tells me I care too much. How can I not?!

I almost wrote another addendum to my last letter, but I didn't want you to get into trouble again. I'm still mad they locked you up for the better part of a week for getting that short note last August! One day of solitary every forty words, screw those rules!

Zala writing for you isn't a problem, but I can't write as openly if she's reading my letters. I'd like to talk about Lessa, for example, but I can't.

Those negotiations about an early release for you, they fell apart over her, like I worried they would, and worse. That's all I can say.

I'm really sorry. I'm a huge disappointment to everyone right now.

I did clean house. Thanks for the advice. More on that when I can talk freely again.

Anzha passed on the sixteenth. We had a small ceremony and then pyred her according to Helmond's instructions, the same ones we had for Noli. He's still out, Yasra's with him. I'm pretty mad he didn't come back for this. I guess he has his reasons. His letter had some bull about how Anzha would've wanted him to continue his mission. When I die, _please _be at my funeral. Sing that song, the one from when Ez passed.

Nothing new about the coin. Claudia is still working at it, madly. She looks like she needs about a year of sleep and I'm about to order her to another vacation.

Wish I could have one, too. I'm basically locked up at the Twin Towers right now. Without an heir, the council won't allow me to go anywhere unnecessarily. I'm the last of the line. If I die, Katolis is in serious trouble.

Soren dropped by. No sign of Viren.

I've got a dedicated blanket for hugging at night, now. It helps a little with the loneliness. Here's to hoping you feel some more of those squeezes.

It's weird, there's so many people around me every day, but they all have agendas and plans and I'm just there to sign a paper or make a decision. I'm really starting to understand what my dad meant when he said that a child is freer than a king. I make a lot of choices every day, but not for me. And then I have to live with this idea that they were probably the wrong choices. They often are. I'm responsible for all of them. It is what it is.

I miss you so bad. I'd kill for your hand on my cheek at this point, especially at night, when the castle's quiet and I have nothing else to do but drive myself crazy.

Nobody wants to be just friends with a King. It's funny that you have more friends than I do, yet you're the one in an actual prison.

I can't get myself to draw lately, sorry, no picture. I just need to know you're okay. This story about Onni sounds like it really hurt you.

About my dreams. If other people are reading your letters, I don't want to write about those, either. I feel like they might get the wrong idea. Even if they don't, I feel like they are something we should talk about in person. They can get pretty intense.

Please, please be okay.

It still feels like you're my anchor.

I love you, fiercely.

Callum


	11. Seventeenth Answer ( March, Year 3 )

April 2nd, Third Year of Raszagal

Callum,

I'm sorry I worried you, that was exactly what I wanted to avoid. Did Zala write anything that tipped you off? I didn't think you'd pick up on me hiding something so easily. I guess that just goes to show how well you know me.

Last letter I couldn't tell the whole truth, for the same reason you feel you can't now; Zala was writing it for me cause I just couldn't do it comfortably. I didn't feel like telling her what really happened. I'm a coward like that. Telling you is going to be bad enough.

Sorry about the smudges, I can't stop angry-crying.

Zala doesn't read my letters, in general. Neither do the guards. So far none of your other letters had their seals broken before getting to me. Well, safe for that one time you sent one out of circulation. They read that one to count the words, and only after they had shown it to me to make sure it was okay for them to see. I treat them well, they do the same for me. Royalty and all that. Maybe not after this one.

I want to find the words to comfort you but it all sounds so hollow right now. I'm really sorry. You talking about your own funeral just makes me sob. You're gonna hate me, I'm an anchor made of dirt.

The truth is, I cheated on you. I'm so, so sorry.

Onni and I were really good friends. That's what I thought, anyway. She had a really dark past that kept her up and we often just talked about our worries and problems together. That evolved into hugging. Zala doesn't like being touched. We both did. That lead to us sometimes falling asleep in each other's arms.

I didn't think much of it. Just two really good friends in a bad situation, supporting each other. I really didn't mean anything more by it, please, please believe me.

Here's where things get really bad and I just have the urge to slap myself raw.

One night she stays over and we talk, into the wee hours. It was always so nice to just vent with her, about all the mean, unfair things that happened to us. So we hug in my bed and keep talking and drift off to sleep. You have more sense than I do, so you probably know where this is going.

I woke up to her lips on mine. Callum, I let her snuggle up to me, other days, thinking we were friends and I didn't wanna wake her, when really she had feelings for me and was doing it on purpose! I just feel disgusted with myself and her, after all those times where I looked to her for comfort over missing you. She had no respect for any of that, apparently!

I told her that I didn't feel the same way about her. I wasn't being unfriendly about it, either. I really wanted to hurt her, there. It was effort not to knock her out, I was so, so mad. Not only did she not respect my personal space, she also messed with _us _!

She laughed it off and said that that was fine, she didn't want to make it awkward between me and my _fantasy summand _. So she gets out of bed and says she'll get a glass of water. I hear her fix it and she comes back and extends it my way. I'm obviously in the motions of getting up myself to kick her out and I'm like 'No thanks' but before I can even finish, she rams my own knife into my chest! Twice!

She missed my heart by less than an inch. Punctured my lung. I managed to fight her off, then dragged myself to the guard station. Kel was bad, but you were there. You helped me. Here, I was alone. I was pretty sure I was going to die.

The picture Zala sent? I spent a long time like that, recovering in bed. I still wanted to send you something, so Zala fudged it a little, leaving out the bandages. I made her promise to keep her mouth shut about the injuries. There were some issues, I got really sick. I'm not completely healed, even now. If I was gonna die, at least you'd never have to read this, and it wouldn't really have mattered. But now, I can write letters again, so I need to tell you.

As I said, she's gone now, I sent her off with a cracked jaw and arm. As far as I'm concerned, she deserves the pain.

I'm so broken up about this. I was so stupid to trust someone in here without knowing their backstory. We snuggled, she kissed me, and apparently, it was emotional. I didn't know she had feelings for me. I'm really, really sorry.

I'm such a waner! Here I am, sleeping next to a warm body, while you're hugging a blanket! I should've just died!

If after this, you don't want to wait anymore, I understand. I don't deserve you and I just want you to be happy.

It feels wrong to even ask forgiveness.

I don't deserve it.

Rayla the disgusting cheat

P.S. I can't leave it there. I'm pathetic and selfish like that, I guess. Please send me a note. I'll take the punishment. Please, please don't leave me. I'm so sorry! I really need to know if we're still okay. Please, Callum, I love you!


	12. Addendum, 17th Letter (March, Year 3)

April 2nd, 1024

Don't you dare die, idiot!

Putting ring, pictures in nightstand.

Seeing them hurts.

Can't deal with you right now.

Hugging okay, I'm not Moonshadow.

Not in bed, though!

Love you.


	13. Twenty Sixth Letter ( December, Year 3 )

December 26th, 1024

Fawn!

I just looked through our year of letters, like I did last year. Man, this one did not start out good for us.

March was the worst. I'm still scared that something else is going to happen to you. My note was way too harsh. You got close with Onni, but you didn't know about her feelings, I trust you on that. I should've waited a few days, let my first shock settle. I remember that stab when I read the words 'I cheated on you' in your hand. Kept me up all night. What I can't remember (mark it in your calendar!) is if I told you that when Opeli came to wake me I was sitting on the floor, surrounded by your drawings, just bawling. She was not impressed with me. I wasn't either, to be honest. Reading it made me feel really sad for you. You didn't deserve all that self-hate, no matter your culture, hugging friends is still fine by me. I mean, you give me all this slack with hugging Claudia, even, it wouldn't be fair if I held you to your people's standards!

At least all that led to me getting into the whole thing with Doc Cardwell. He's never gonna beat Honsa's magic, but eh, I'll take what I can get?

Can you believe we're down to eighteen months now?! I'm so excited, even though that's still more than a year! It at least feels like the end's in sight!

April was rough, what with your upset letter and all that diplomatic effort going down the drain over Lessa. Raszagal was the saving grace there, if she hadn't stepped in who knows where that could've led us all. No lasting peace agreement, but at least the armistice didn't break and I'm still allowed to come get you.

Until we get Viren, there's just not much sense talking to the Senate at Korhal. That's what they keep demanding. GiVE uS tHe cRImInaL! I would, you numbnuts! IF I HAD HIM!

Re-reading July… we both had bad birthdays. We'll have to make up for it, on the beach. Beach party July 1026! AAaaAAaA!

See, good spirits! I spelled out an excited scream this time, haha!

Your reaction to me going to Cardwell's life-drawing thing in October still makes me laugh so hard! Quote; 'You sent me sketches of a naked lad. What's that supposed to mean? That's not you! Is it? It's not! Is it!?' I guess It would've been good to let you know who he was, right away, haha. I haven't decided whether I should claim I wasn't clear on purpose to razz you or just admit being an airhead. Did you try to redraw the sketches, like I told you to? I never got a straight answer for that.

I had a really relaxing winter solstice holiday. Yasra and Helmond are back now, after giving their ultra-conclusive, super productive report (HA!) to the Korhal Senate, so I had the castle locked down and we had a small little celebration, without the pomp of other nobles. I'm sure I offended the socks offa them but they can get bent until January 6th when the council is back in session. I think this is gonna become a tradition, I haven't felt this cozy in a long while.

Claudia brought her assistant, Piper Cariel. They met on Clauds' last vacation, hiking the same mountain trail in Del Bar and realized they had a common interest. She's an 'expert' in all things Xadian and has had some very amusing arguments with Yasra and Helmond. Supposedly the Cariel clan is full of scientists and mages. I wish we could convince a few Xadian mages to come investigate the coin and how we could move away from dark magic. It's one of the- you know what, never mind, I wanna keep this letter at least a little light, for once.

Re-reading this, I'm thinking I might be giving the impression that they're a thing. They aren't. In fact, I'm starting to think that Claudia is done with romance. She's tried dating, but her work has too much of her attention. Her bringing Piper was more of that. They spent the entire time just talking about their lab work! Relax for once, Clauds!

Soren said he's going to Duren for the solstice. His sister told me he has someone there, so that's good for him. No signs of Viren, obviously. It's been really quiet since that last letter about him hanging out near Taelin again.

I have a feeling they won't fall for him twice. Especially since I have a few agents there, now. Scheme, scheme! King, king!

Yasra brought me a gift this time! She's taking to that human tradition. I gave her a set of fancy human makeup, cause she said she'd like to try it. I kinda doubt the foundation will work for her, they're not her skin tone at all! She got me a scroll of spells, for sky. Once again, I feel like I have a talent for low-balling my gifts.

Somehow I'm having a really hard time figuring out these spells. MIGHT BE CAUSE I DON'T READ RUNE, DUH!

Helmond tried teaching me tonight, a little. He's not a good teacher. Maybe I'm a bad student. He's just going way too fast and gets annoyed when I don't get something right away. He says he's not going to translate the scroll since for magic it's important to get the original meaning, emotion and concepts as they're written. Sounds weird, but I don't know enough to challenge him on it. I asked Yasra to teach me, but she's refusing to even try. Says I'm bad enough as a sword-fighting student, ouch. I thought I was getting better, sob!

Grammar is weird in Rune. Why did they change the order of words?! Why does 'become' sound like the word for 'get'?! What is this language, Rayla?! How is a chair male?! EXPLAIN TO ME!

Wish Honsa and I were on speaking terms again. She could really show Yasra how to do makeup. And, less importantly, help me with my all-consuming stress. Ah, there I go again, being a depressive little king. Lemme fix that!

It was a nice, relaxing celebration. Good times were had by all. I tried a bit of wine for the first time. Wish you could've seen the frown on Opeli. It's pretty disgusting, but Kingsley kept toasting. I wonder if he meant to get the first timers around the table a little spun up?

I'm just writing this before falling into bed. I love you, fawn, and I can't wait until the day where I look over and see you sleeping there, too!

Oh, and, good news, I'm finally allowed to wear your ring in public. I brought it up again during the last council meeting for the year. Opeli and the council are officially giving up on me going with a nice human boy or girl and are starting the whole 'meet your new queen-to-be' thing in January, very slowly.

Even they had to admit that at 17, my excuses are starting to sound a little stupid. Next year I'll be an `adult` and people act as if it's a big deal. I'm already the adultiest of adults, I'm the King! Even then! Remember all those childish things I used to do? Like gallivant across the continent, getting my shoulder stabbed by an agent of the Xadian state, then turning him to my side and staring down their highest political body? I'm way more mature now, right? Pfft!

It's about time they let me tell people the truth. I have a two-inch-thick binder of eligible bachelor's and bachelorette's letters. Insert annoyed gasp here. Last of the line. Blah blah. Make some heirs with my daughter or adopt with my son, already. Blubb blubb. It's all about power with these people. Love doesn't matter and neither do the people behind the titles.

Crazy. I'm a person, thank you very much, now go away with your offers of contract! I have a reservation!

Plus, in any other circumstance these same people would probably puke at the idea of a seventeen year-old having kids. To be honest, I would, too. Puke, I mean. I don't think I'd be a good dad. I'm so stressed out already! CAN I PLEASE JUST LEARN MORE MAGIC AND LET SOMEONE ELSE RULE?! Save me, baby, I need a queeeeeen to do all the paperwork for me!

AAAH! STOP! MORE POSITIVITY! We're getting so close, I'm getting antsy! Right now It's hard to really get that we're still over a year away.

I can't wait to grab you by the horns and use them like you said, smooch-handles, haha!

Picture of me and the ring attached. I will wave that thing like a flag during my new-year's address and let the people figure it out.

Slightly tipsy love,

Callum

P.s. Eighteen moooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonthssssss!


	14. Twenty Sixth Answer ( December, Year 3 )

December 29th, Third Year of Raszagal

Dummy!

I had such a laugh at your letter, thank you for that! I'm worried now, though, be careful with alcohol, it won't do to have too much! I'd flip if you were a drunkard when I meet you next time!

This year, welp, it really didn't start out well. The only reason we're even still talking is because you are the best person in the whole world and I will literally glue my lips to yours when I get out of here, you won't have to pull me by the horns! Please don't, actually, that'd be kinda uncomfortable, bleh.

Nothing is gonna happen to me now. I still keep to the people I know, Konar and Zala. No more shifty newbies. You were a jerk in your note, but even then, you still kept it as short as possible and told me you loved me. Might I remind you they didn't even lock me up for that? The warden's a big softy. Don't worry too much about it, now. It really helped, in the end. I was worried about Claudia, especially when you told me about her insane reaction about you doing sky magic without a primal stone.

About Opeli; You did tell me. I don't care if she was impressed. I'm sorry I hurt you. I wasted a year's worth of water when I got your answer to my letter for April. I wasn't exactly sure I'd get one. That was the only time you didn't send yours first at the end of the month and I just sat there, in May, expecting that I was never going to see you again.

I just went and re-read those. I was so scared I had lost you over the Onni thing, meanwhile you've moved on from that crisis and are actually losing it over the armistice and Lessa. My world's really small compared to yours. About the negotiations; I can tell you where they would've led you without the Queen. Why is the Senate at Korhal being so stupid? Just settle already, you boneheads!

I could've done without the reminder about the birthday thing. They still laugh at me for falling into the river. Sore point. But also getting to the point where it's funny to remember, especially since Konar fell in not a month later, same spot. There's a wooden platform there, now! They are calling it 'Raylas Plank'. Nice! Immortalized for being clumsy and scared of water. In a prison colony. Just what I've always wanted!

I'm really looking forward to the beach. I'll have to find some way to cover up against the sun without looking like I'm off to war. I wonder if my sunburn could be coaxed into a tan? I don't think I've ever seen a moonshadow with a tan that wasn't at least part sunburn. Probably something about sun and moon being opposed sources?

Okay so, about the naked buff guy. I really thought that was you for the entire month. You didn't draw his face, so I was like oh no, I can't draw from this! I'm not supposed to see that, yet! Nobody here knew what life-drawing meant, and I couldn't exactly show the picture around! Every time I even just thought about looking at it again, I just, blah! One time, Zala was there when it came to mind and asked if she could fry an egg on my head!

That effect was kinda gone when you explained it was an art thing. I'm not sure even sun elf artists do this sort of thing! It's definitely not something that'd be allowed in moonshadow Regios with the Lucid around, yikes! I don't know how you managed to look at the guy long enough to draw him! In real life, no less! I can't get myself to sketch him. I know you said to look at the shapes, not the person, but the shapes are the person! And the person is naked! And that's secret and awkward and junk! Maybe that's just moonshadow me speaking.

On that point, I'm still not comfortable with you going to those things. I get that you're doing it to be a better artist and all and it's one of the only things they will let you do, but I feel a scared pang whenever I think about you looking at other people without their cloth-

Never mind! You've been so much happier since you started this whole art therapy-school-thing with Doc Cardwell and I should really not be the one talking about getting too intimate and whatnot. I trust you, it's fine. Go do your naked people stuff! The SHAPES, though, Callum. NOT THE PERSON!

Sorry! I just can't stop worrying! I'll scratch it out, at least...

Solstice celebrations here were kind of sad. People miss their families when there's a big holiday like that, and I do miss mine. Well, I miss you. I'm also sorta kinda the last of my line, o Lord Upon Twin Towers! Unless my loser parents have another kid that can be ashamed of them. I really hope not. I'm still really curious about where they might have ended up. Maybe they've been found by now and nobody told me?

Glad to hear you had a good time, though. I was worried they'd have you do banquets and all that song and dance from last year again. Hooray for putting your foot down, dummy! You're right, forget the fancy dans!

That was a really thoughtful gift from Yasra, wow. Those scrolls aren't easy to get. She might actually have done something illegal, gifting that to you. I doubt the Assembly wants that sort of stuff crossing the border. Oops?

The fact that you can't read it is really funny to me. I should have taught you some Rune. I'm sorry! Helmond is right, though, stuff does get lost in translation, remember the slogan above the entrance to the Assembly. Rune depends a bit on you knowing the culture, too, since it uses a lot of metaphor and partial sentences and all that. Good luck!

Speaking of, the guards are laughing outside about the snobs in Veltis-Tiram, right now. Is it true they're thinking of minting money?! Xadian coins!? I'd rather stick to my Invertim barter pouch! I remember making fun of humans for using money all the time! It's just weird that you can swap something that's not really worth as much as people take it for? If the coins were solid gold or whatnot, I'd get it. Gold's rare! But copper? Weh!

As for your stress levels - I have a surprise! The warden said they're going to allow a week-long visit! It's not an official rule or anything, the warden's just happy with my behaviour! Come see me! Soonish! If you can? Please? I'm excited, now! I hope you can!

The news about the ring have me excited, too, but, you're saying this entire time they wanted you to find someone else?! You stopped telling me about the proposals, dummy! I didn't know there were so many! Once I'm out, we can address their concerns, I guess.

I'm so excited! "Meet your new queen-to-be"?! I'm so nervous about that stuff! How is that gonna go?! Details! I need details!

I know what you mean, about the age stuff? When I turned 18 (and had stopped dripping with river water!), Zala was like, 'Never gonna read any of your letters to you, again', and I just lost it. As though my entire personality would just flip from boulder to volcano at midnight! It's one of those lies people tell themselves to be comfortable, I guess. Kinda like me not looking at the NAKED RANDO MY FIANCE SENT ME?! AUGH, CALLUM! I had forgotten about that whole thing, mostly, and now It's back! Whyyyy?! I don't wanna know what random people's butts look like! That's why we all wear clothes!

You need a queen for a lot of things, apparently. I don't know how good I'll be at any of it. I'm actually really worried about that. Is there anything I can do to prepare and fit in? I mean, other than trimming my ears and growing another finger? I'm good at maths. I can speak and write Rune, Common and a wee bit of Draconic. That's pretty well it for my snob-worthy knowledge. Sorry, I'm a bush-living, berry-gobbling commoner, haha!

Zala brought up something interesting that I can't stop mulling over. She pointed out that the tribes might be working together, but we don't mix much. Think about the elven couples you know and tell me if there's a single pair that isn't from the same tribe.

I know exactly one, and that one makes me sad. Runaan and his summand Akande. Maybe I should use next month's arrow to send him a message? I didn't wanna make his life even more complicated by getting closer with him before I was cleared, but that's coming up. I wonder if he even still lives in Cardow?

Before I went on that tangent, I wanted to say this; Mixing tribes isn't unheard of and not strange or anything, just not super common. Maybe that's why when people saw us, they were surprised and all but it was more like an `Oh. I guess a chyooman is fine too`? We really didn't get much racism on this side. From what you've been telling me, I'm getting prepared to have my already kinda bad opinions on humans wrecked by coming over there with you.

Whatever, we do we. Hm, that saying doesn't really work for couples, does it? We do us? I guess that's better. Common has it's weirdnesses too, you know. How is a chair not male?

We are getting close!

Super close!

Come see me early!

Extremely excited love,

Rayla

P.S. I'm being selfish again, sorry. You probably have a lot to do. Don't feel pressured to come. Send me a note?

P.P.S. `Address their concerns`? Well. I just realized how that could be read. I didn't mean it that way, but I'd feel like a real sheep scratching it out, so... I'll go let Zala fry her egg.

P.P.P.S Since we already have that in here now; You'd be a good dad, but I'd be a terrible mum. ZALA, YOUR EGG'S ON FIRE!

P.P.P.P.S We've been over this! Don't call me `baby`!


	15. Thirty-First Letter ( August, Year 4 )

August 29th, 1025

Hey Rayla,

I have some bad news. I can't come see you, after all. I'm still at the Hall of Meeting for a crisis session, writing this in my less than waterproof tent, so I'm sorry if there's splotches on the letter.

There's upheaval in Evenere, the people are demanding Jorge's head on a stick. It's bad enough to be a problem for the entire Pentarchy. We're all worried that this is going to spread into the other kingdoms, so border patrols have increased a lot.

The council's already mad that I'm planning to go to unfriendly territory in person to get you in ten months. `You don't have an heir, Sire!` Wish they had another song to sing at this point! They were really up in arms when I told them I was going for September. I wouldn't have cared about their opinion on that, but then this happened.

I can't leave. I need to be with my ear to the ground here in Katolis in case this unrest comes over, at least until Jorge manages to stabilize the situation. Once more, it's us on the chopping block and I can't tell you how sorry I am. I really can't. There's no words that I could put down that would make me feel like I'm doing this massive disappointment justice. I was so looking forward to you, too. I'll add your birthday gift to the pile, I guess. You're gonna spend a lot of time unpacking stuff once you get here. I know that's not helpful, I'm just upset and rambling. Sorry.

In slightly better news, the other monarchs are glad I've `settled on a fiance`. No matter their personal feelings about you, they all get how powerful of a message this is and right now war with Xadia is even less appealing than before. Despite all that, I feel like Florian and Jorge are on the fence. Kind of predictable. Ahling is just without himself. He's being a cute old man. Aanya knew, of course, but she didn't tattle and made a convincing show of being surprised. There were rumours, but there's rumours about everything and everyone and only very few people even believe it now. It's almost funny.

The nobles on the other hand are not happy. They can only see it as you taking away their opportunity for power. That would be the same if you were human, though, so, woo, normal royalty crap. Some of them I'm now having observed, they're a bit too friendly with me. As Opeli would say, 'A smile too broad hides a sword of the same type.'

I had another poll done in the general public to see what the mood is. It's still not good, but not as bad as I thought it would be. It's interesting to see, looks like people who were meh about the idea before are now either a little more comfortable with it or totally hate it.

Should the King take an eligible elf as his Queen?

Strongly opposed: 31%  
Somewhat opposed: 2%  
Unsure: 40%  
Somewhat in favor: 17%  
Strongly in favor: 10%

This month they're preparing another announcement. I've attached a sketch of it. Hope you at least get a laugh out of that. It's so schmaltzy!

Again, I'm feeling terrible.

Sad letter hugs.

All my love,

Callum


	16. Thirty-First Answer ( August, Year 4 )

September 3rd, Fourth Year of Raszagal

Callum,

I kinda expected this. It's not nice, but what can you do?

For once, have good news instead of wallowing, though. I talked to the warden about this and he was like 'Well if the pinkos make life hard for you I don't see why I should!"

He had a back-and-forth with Veltis-Tiram and was allowed to move the week to the end of my sentence! We're not losing that time!

My new release date is June 24th, Fifth Year!

I have to ask though, what happens if there's another crisis during that? I can't honestly demand that you drop your (our?) entire country for me, that's really not fair to you. Don't get me wrong, I'd be really hurt, but I'd get it. Hard not to, after three years of this push and pull of disappointments we have had going on. I'm just so excited to get out! Kinda scared, too. Ah well, I have another winter to `survive` out here in my terribly harsh farm village.

I'm thinking I need to have a plan for that. I could just walk to Cardow once I get out, it would be really annoying to sit here once I'm free. Maybe that's why Konar is still here, he couldn't figure out how to get away, heh!

Kinda part of that, I've taken to sparring with one of the guards. Feels like ages since I slept with bruises from training batons. Come to think of it, it was ages ago; like seven years, oof!

The guard's name is Naves. She's Ex-Auxilia and is just a wee bit older than I am. What's nice is that she comes in a package with a guy who tells us what we're messing up. Her summand's a combat trainer. They met on the job and decided to switch to guard work so they could start a family. They have a tiny wean, and she's so freaking adorable! Bit screamy, though. I feel sorry for them, some days. They don't look like they get much sleep.

Naves wants to get her own wits and moves back to polish after her pregnancy and I'm glad for the chance to fix mine. I kept in shape, cause that's normal, but I've not had a good reason to fight. Well, safe for that one time, grr. I still feel a pang of guilt whenever I think about Onni. Really keeps me on my toes. I have slight white marks from her little midnight stabbing. Really nice and personal spot, too, so I'll never get to forget. That pain's not something I'll ever need again. Still makes me cringe.

I won't lie, I'm really looking forward to sitting in almost four years worth of gifts. Sad to say I can't give the same experience to you. Don't feel bad for rambling, you're hurt by this, too, and it's not your fault. Plus, it worked out!

That the other rulers approve is great to hear. If the nobles give us trouble, I can hide a sword or two in a place that'll hurt them enough to reconsider. Kidding, just couldn't resist turning the phrase!

Xadians loooooove us a good poll, but this one's kind of confusing. I'm thinking it's probably your hyooman love for powers of ten that makes this a bit strange to read. Adding it all up gives me one-hundred, so I'll have to do some maths to make things make sense. Hey! I said I was good at it, not that I enjoyed it!

So, after doing said maths I'm thinking this is kind of okay? A third of the people don't like me outright. That leaves two thirds we can either convince or at least do our best to not offend them. I'm thinking that's something we can handle.

I'm putting the poster's sketch on my wall. Not sure what `schmaltzy` means.

What are we looking at? Birds? Sun? I think it's a really neat idea to have Zym in there, too. He grew up a lot, yeesh.

I hate the crown on me. I hate it with an absolute passion. But, I do like the message. `Katolins! Support Majestic Peace!` is a bit mushy and I have a thing for that, as you know, sappy -

Well, I just realized that I haven't called you a sappy prince for so long that it's outdated. Wow. I need to get back into that, sappy king!

Happy letter hugs!

Love you loads,

Rayla


	17. Last Letter ( May, Year 5 )

June 7th, 1026

Rayla, Rayla,  
Rayla, Rayla,  
Rayla, Rayla,  
Rayla, Rayla!

Can you smell me already?!

I sure can! I need to find a way to bathe before we meet. Hopefully the Ibalin will run clear soon. It's so crazy to be back on the same road we took four years ago!

Unlike last time, crossing the border was a bit more obvious.

The Assembly sent me a bunch of red tape and the border guard went over it letter-by-letter, even though they already knew we were coming. Papers please!

Lucky for us, Janai likes Helmond. They got the soldiers to hurry it up a bit. So now I have my ten crown guard watching me and sixteen templar canon guard watching them.

Honsa joined us there. She's not on speaking terms with me, but she let me know that she wants to see you.

Yasra is stoked to go home to see her son. I'm gonna miss her, she was awesome this entire time. They sent letters to each other, but we both know how that really doesn't make up for actually talking.

Like I mentioned tentatively in my last letter, Opeli is with me and Kingsley is staying home to take care of things. He's sharp and likes me, personally, so I'm not too worried about Katolis for the month and a bit I'll be gone. If anything happens, at least Point Sarai is close enough where I won't be totally lost.

Opeli is chomping at the bit to get at you. Be very worried. Quote; "I do not want to risk surviving your death in Xadia! I'm coming with you! Someone will have to teach your fiance how to be proper!"

Yeah. She is very proper. Meaning stuck up. Meaning hard to deal with. Meaning an experienced politician who has saved my stupid butt in the background more times than I want to admit in writing. She's also insanely loyal to Katolis. I doubt you'll get along, but I think she is going to do her best to make you fit in.

If you still want to, that is. You can still say no to all of this, Rayla, please be aware of that. It's going to be overwhelming, all of this royal stuff. It's a learning curve like the Wall of Fire, especially since you weren't raised like that. You'll be fine, if you choose to take it on, but it isn't going to be easy.

I figure I'll get this news-dump out of the way so we can get straight to dealing with whatever emotions burst out of us once we meet. I can feel my heart just racing in my chest!

The unrest turned rebellion in Evenere is now a full-blown civil war. I can't say I envy Jorge, but as I understand he's brought it on himself, too. From what Aanya tells me, he's kind of a jerk. Never had a personal problem with him before he told me that he doesn't like elves, and even then he was kinda sheepish about it. Maybe if he meets you he'll change his tune? He even fondly mentioned our dance, from ages ago. I'm surprised that he remembers.

As for the conflict spreading, King Florian tells me he's recently sent his Minister Arcanus to a village near the coast Del Bar shares with Evenere. I'm thinking that means that village no longer exists, the way he said it. Turns my stomach. So there's the threat of this getting out of Evenere, but Katolis hasn't seen anything like that since Vedevis and Rhodia in 1023. I'm thinking my (our?) people really liked the fact that I didn't kill anyone, then. Plus, we've reinforced our borders with Evenere and haven't gotten any reports of people trying to cross.

I'll see you so very soon!

Love,

Callum


	18. Last Answer ( May, Year 5 )

June 7th, Why-Are-Human-Years-So-High!?

Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum, Callum!

I wrote your name more, so ha!

DUMMYYYY!

I've nothing more to say other than `hurry up`!

We'll talk in 19 days! About everything!

Opeli can get at me.

I'll be proper, alright!

In her dreams!

Love you lots,

Rayla

* * *

**THE END - Continued on AO3 only - Search for _Royal Priorities_**

* * *

**Author's note.**

So here we are once more, at the end of a small arc. Thank you for reading it and getting through this little experiment with me.

I don't think it was too successful; I had a hard time writing these letters.

Thus, I'm happy to announce a true sequel. Royal Priorities!

Since FFNET is a little hard to deal with, I will only post on Archive of our own.

See you there,

Decorated Expression


End file.
